naughty naughty fai
by momochan247
Summary: a girl finds a mysterious feather and keeps it when a mistery man in black steels it. He eventually comes to her house with a hot guy and friends . . .


You find a beautiful white feather with what looks like pink Egyptian lines on it. Not thinking you take it home and make a necklace out of it. All your friends love it and want to buy it but you like it too much. You walk in the park when a very tall large man with tan skin grabbed your necklace. He had red eyes and black short hair with a ridiculous outfit. You can't run after him because he's too big to fight back. So your ran home and lay on the couch. About four minutes later you hear a knock on the door and open it. The man standing there was beautiful, he had blond wavy hair with blue crystal eyes and a smile to kill for. His outfit, along with that robber's clothes was ridiculously off from this planet. "What planet are you and that robber dude from?" "I heard that!" You see the robber and slam the door shut, "Uh, I'm not home." "It's quite obvious that you are," you assume it's the blond. "I'm sorry for what Kurgy took from you but we needed that feather." You become curious, "Why?" "May we come in?" "I don't know," You looked out the window, "Is your friend going to take anything else of mine?" A young girl with short light brown hair walked up, she looked so tired. She was accompanied by a young boy with tan skin, short dark brown eyes. Now that she looked at all of them they looked tired and hungry. Your mother instincts came over and you let them in. "Sit down, I'll make you all something to eat." "Maim," the younger boy said, "We-." "Sit," you interrupted. It only took you a couple minutes to cook some roman. You sat it on the table near where they were sitting. "Thank you miss," Blondie said, "I'm Fai, the boy is Syron, the girl is Sakura and this one in black is Kurgy." "That's not my name," Kurgy yelled. A white fur ball came out of Fai's jacket, "I'm Mokena." You looked at it, "What kind of animal are you." "Mokena's a Mokena," it sounded mad. You apologize, "Sorry." Mokena takes a bite out of the roman, "its ok." "I'm Zora," You introduce. Sakura looked kinda like a zombie. "Is she ok?" Fai looked over, "Ah, let me explain, we go to different worlds finding her memories which was on your necklace. You nodded, "I wondered why all of you looked like you were from Jupiter." Kurgy looked up, "Jupiter?" "It's one of many planets, let's see there's earth, Mars, Pluto, Jupiter like I said, Uranus, planet X, Saturn, and the sun with the moon." Fai hands you the white beaded string that was your necklace. "Thanks," you frown. "What's wrong?" "N-Nothing," you stuttered. He laughs, "Tell me it's alright." You look over the unfinished necklace, "It's nothing." Kurgy stands up, "Tell us." Your eyes grow huge, "I never got a picture of the necklace." "Kurgy I told you you shoula explained the situation to her first." He takes a blue crystal from his pocket and somehow puts a hole into the top to put a string threw he jesters for the unfinished piece and you give it to him. He ties it in then puts it on your neck, "Thank you." His smile reaches his eyes. You try to hide your smile, unsuccessfully. Everyone there eats then you show them their rooms. You're more a night then day so you end up going out. You go to a new place where they drop free stuff on you. There's another feather just like the one you had the other day. A woman far older then you takes it. You pounce on her, hitting and scratching for it. You get thrown out with the feather. Going home you drop on the couch and fall asleep. Surprisingly you wake up before the others and make crapes. They come down as you lay down the food. Fai looked concerned, "What happened to your face?" You look in a mirror and see two black eyes, "I got in a bar fight." "Why?" You remember putting the feather in the drawer next to the couch and pall it out. "I found another one put I had to beat up an older woman." Mokena hopped on your shoulder, "You gunna eat?" "No, I need to take a shower, "You set it next to the food. While you're in the shower you notice your whole body is black and blue. The soreness overwhelms you as you put on some clothes. When you go back down stairs they're washing dishes, "I can do that." "No, you sit. There are still feathers around here so you need to stay here, we'll do the work," Fai sites you down. His cold hands feel good on your shoulders when he lets go you miss the cool hands. You hear Mokena talking to Fai, "She needs something cold on her, I can hear her thoughts. She has broses everywhere." "Kurgy, can you do the dishes for me?" "Fine!" Fai walks in and puts his hands on your face, "Zora, do you have a garden? I know how to make some healing potion." You got up and walked him out to see how full your garden was, "You don't have to, I'm fine." He made the potion, "Yes you do now go lay down." You go up to your bedroom then fall into your bed. Seconds later Fai comes in, Handing you a bottle, "Rub this over your body, you'll feel better afterwards." You don't say a word, just lay there relaxed. "Are you ok," He asked full of concern. "I'm fine but I need help putting it on my back." He sites on your butt and rubbed some cool lotion under your shirt. You forgot to put a bra on, utoh. He hardens, you blush a light pink, "Thanks." He got off and nodded. Fai looked deep into your eyes before locking his lips onto yours. You put your arms around his neck of course you kiss him back. Then you widen the kiss. Fai slides his tongue into your mouth, fighting you for dominance. When you two get tired of that Fai slides his lotioned hand on your breast. You squeak trying to keep your voice from getting to loud. Well it's loud enough for Fai to hear it, "You have a cute squeak." Now his hands are both on your breasts. He squeezed, but not too hard, which made you squeak again. His smile becomes a smirk, "I wonder what I'd have to do to get you to scream." You blush shades darker than you knew possible. "May I," He asked. You froze, syncing it all in then you smile, "Try your worst." Fai rippes off every piece of clothing on you, rubbing every piece of your body with the lotion. He licks and sucks on your nipples sending joilts of lightning up and down your spine. You bite your lip to keep from screaming. Fai's hand is rubbing your part making it harder. You end up drawing blood and still bite down. Fai notices the blood, "What did you bite? Open your mouth." He stuck his finger inside you, you scream like there's no tomorrow. Fai kisses you but let's go way to fast, "Guess I found the spot." You blush yet another shade of pink as you strip him. He puts his huge member inside of you. You hold back a scream as the pain comes. Then you feel pleasure and you get on top of him, pumping hard. He moans, "Zora!" You like that and hear it again. Fai grows bored and does you doggie style. You can feel the climax of him and you. With one last push you fall. Fai kisses you one more time before leaving.


End file.
